


Unspoken Affection

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for SaiChi Festival (Saito & Friends) 2019, Day 4: Unspoken Affection, from Tumblr.





	Unspoken Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hakuouki Reimeiroku - Saito's Route.

There he was! The familiar face that I had been waiting for, finally appeared by my window. And just like everyday, I never got bored of admiring his fine features. His eyes were a pretty color of dark blue that seemed to peer into the soul of anything he saw. His indigo hair tied into a side ponytail that cascaded down one side of his strong shoulder. And his handsome face always display a look of calm determination that I adored.

I recognised his light blue haori. I imagined how happy I would be if I could accompany him on his patrols, and be held in his strong and steady hands. I believed with every fibre of my being that I could be useful to him, if only he would give me that chance.

I knew that everytime he came by, he would always stare fixatedly at that one figure alone, and I could clearly see the passion burning in those deep eyes. I admired that single-mindedness of his, although I could not help but feel jealous of the object of his affection. Sometimes if I was lucky enough, he would look at me, but sadly, it was always just a glance and never anything more.

I sighed forlornly as I saw him leaving in a hurry. I hoped to see him again tomorrow, so until then, I would allow myself to indulge in my imagination of the two of us together.

—

The long day was finally coming to an end. I was admiring the beautiful orange sky when I saw his face again appearing by my window, surrounded by the warm glow of the setting sun.  
Was this a continuation of my imagination? No… He really came back! I was elated to see him again for the second time today.

However, my excitement soon dissolved away as I observed his expression changed from bewilderment then to worry. I quickly realised what he came back here for, and sadly, it was not for me.

“Excuse me,” he greeted in his low and deep voice.

“Ah, it’s you!” The shop owner gave him a welcoming smile that soon turned into a rueful one, “that sword you’re interested in has been sold earlier.”

I saw his face turned ashen, and he began grilling the shop owner about what kind of man had bought his desired sword.

I continued watching him being so concerned about that famous, celebrated sword, and it finally dawned on me that he would never be interested in me, an unknown, nothing special sword.

I was dejected. If he would not have me, then I hoped nobody would. I only wished to stay unsold in the shop, so I could catch a glimpse of him whenever he passed by on his patrol duties. I would pray for a miracle to happen, so that one day he would finally notice me. Until then, I would be content to cotinue waiting and dreaming of the day when I could have that chance of becoming his sword.


End file.
